Project Summary The Small Animal Imaging Core has been continuously funded by the CCSG since 2006. Small animals provide invaluable model systems in a broad range of disciplines in cancer research including cancer biology, genetics, immunology, stem cell biology, and experimental therapeutics. Effective utilization of these models often demands application of non-invasive imaging methodologies. These techniques allow for longitudinal studies of disease progression and response to therapy as well as providing unique information that is not accessible via other methodologies. The major impediment to the effective application of these methodologies is that the highly specialized instrumentation and diverse expertise necessary is generally beyond the reach of the individual PI. The Small Animal Imaging Core is the ACC's NCI-approved Shared Resource that provides state-of-the-art instrumentation and a renowned faculty and technical support staff with the expertise necessary to apply a broad range of imaging modalities to small animal models. Supported modalities include magnetic resonance imaging, positron emission tomography, computed tomography, single photon emission computed tomography, ultrasound imaging and optical/bioluminescence imaging. The Core provides limited animal housing for rats and mice, allowing multiple imaging sessions to be performed on a particular animal over an extended period without risking infection of the general population of animals. Since the last renewal, the Core has been physically consolidated, increasing proximity to ACC members. The new space facilitates the efficient application of multiple modalities to a given cohort of animals. In 2013, Dr. James Delikatny was appointed Core Director while Dr. Stephen Pickup continues as the Technical Director. The Core has four sub- Cores led by faculty with extensive experience in applying the respective imaging modality to small animals and nearly half of the users of the Core are ACC members. During the reporting period (10/01/13-09/31/14), 63 investigators have used the Core, with 31 (49%) being ACC members with peer-reviewed funding.